Jessie is bad in the future
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hmm, an e-mail from Luke Ross. Long time since I heard from him."


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **Jessie is bad in the future**

 **It's the year 2026 and Jessie Prescott is a whore and former soldier.**

She still live in New York City in a small apartment.

"Hmm, an e-mail from Luke Ross. Long time since I heard from him." says Jessie as she switch on her laptop and sees that Luke Ross has sent her an e-mail for the first time in years.

The e-mail says "Hi, Jessie. Do you remember me, the guy who used to have a crush on you? Are you okay? I'd like to meet up and just talk. I hope you have a good day. Hug from Luke R."

"Alright...meeting him can't hurt anyone." says Jessie.

Jessie wear a black dress, as she nearly always does these days, and a black eye patch, since she lost her left eye during her time in the army because an arabic man did stap her in that eye with a dagger.

"Okay..." mumbles Jessie as she send a reply to Luke. It says "Hi, Luke. I could never forget ya. Yeah, me is okay. Can we meet at Olorin's Diner on Friday night? Kiss from Jessica."

Jessie feel a little horny when she think about how Luke used to have a huge crush on her.

"Mmm, shit..." moans Jessie as she roll up her short dress ( she wear no panties, since she's a whore ) and masturbate a bit.

In her mind, Jessie wonder if Luke, now that he's older, has a big hard dick that is good for fucking.

"Just in case..." says Jessie as she put some condoms in her purse.

Jessie drink some tea.

4 hours later.

"Let's see if Luke's answered yet." says Jessie as she check her e-mail inbox.

No new e-mail from Luke.

"Guess I'm no longer in his focus." says Jessie.

Suddenly a new e-amil from Luke appear.

Jessie read it. It says "Hi, Jessie. Sounds nice. I'll see you there at seven on Friday."

"Maybe he still like me." says Jessie with a sexy smile.

4 hours later.

Jessie eat some pasta and fish.

"I hope Luke doesn't hate that I'm a whore." says Jessie. "Maybe he wanna fuck me."

Jessie takes a sip of beer.

"Hmm...will I even recognize Luke after such a long damn time...?" thinks Jessie.

She throw away that thought and return her focus to eating.

On Friday at seven, Jessie park her car outside Olorin's Diner.

Jessie wear her black dress, as she usually does.

"Don't be nervous, you're a badass bitch." says Jessie to herself.

She enter the diner and can't see Luke.

"Hi, babe!" says a male voice behind Jessie.

She turn around and sees a man, a manly grown up man. Not the kid she remember Luke being.

"Are you Luke?" says Jessie.

"Yes, it's me." says the man.

Jessie is surprised. Luke is much taller. Now he's taller than her and he has clearly worked out. He has almost the body of an elite soldier or martial arts master. His voice is more mature as well.

"Nice to see you. It's wonderful to see what a man you've become." says Jessie.

"Cool seeing you as well, babe. What's happened to your eye though?" says Luke.

"Some damn arabic freak used a dagger and he took out my left eye, but I can still see pretty damn good with right one." says Jessie.

"Kinda sad that you've lost one of your sexy eyes, Jessica. I still think you're very erotic so don't worry." says Luke.

"I didn't worry at all. When I lost my left eye, honestly I didn't even cry much. After only a week I'd gotten used to being a one-eyed bitch." says Jessie.

"Okay. Also good to see that you still have your big D-cup boobs and red thick dicksucker-lips." says Luke.

"Thanks and speaking of that, these days I'm a whore." says Jessie with a sexy smile.

"Oh, really? Kinda sexy." says Luke.

"Sweet. I'm glad ya don't have a problem with that." says Jessie.

"You know me. Why would I hate that? It's hot that you do something sexual." says Luke.

"Thanks, man. And since you're a friend I can let you fuck my pussy for free, if ya want to." says Jessie.

"Maybe later...now let's eat." says Luke.

"Of course." says Jessie.

Jessie and Luke find a table in a corner where they get a certain level of privacy.

Luke eat pasta and beef and Jessie eat sushi.

"So, what are ya up to these days?" says Jessie.

"Not much. I work at a gym and on my free time I'm trying to find a woman." says Luke.

"Quite the surprise that a guy like you can't find a chick." says Jessie.

"It's not that I'm unable to find any babes, it's more that none of them feel right for more than a one-night fuck. And I want a serious girlfriend, not a random slut just for the night who I don't even remember the name of the next day." says Luke.

"Well, then I understand." says Jessie.

"Thanks for your support." says Luke.

"Anytime. I wish I could help." says Jessie.

"Your wish to do so is good enough." says Luke.

"Okay, but it's sad that you can't get a girlfriend. You obviously want one." says Jessie.

"Yeah, but you can't have it all. I have a good job and my health." says Luke.

"Right ya are. Those are things of value, for sure. I'd guess your life's way better than mine. I'm a simple whore with no glory." says Jessie.

"No, you're more than that. I truly believe you're better than you claim to be. Deep beneath your dark surface I still see the Jessie I remember from when I was a kid. Sure, you've changed, but I there's still light in your soul. If you want to, you can still get your real personality back." says Luke.

"I'm sure it's too damn late for me to be blessed. God would not allow the holy aura to shine upon a bitch such as me." says Jessie.

"Don't say that. You have a sweet side somewhere, I can feel it." says Luke.

"Sweet that you wanna cheer me up, but I'm a lost case. Only sex and money can bring me joy now." says Jessie.

"Jessie, are you sure that's true?" says Luke.

"Yeah, I'm pretty damn sure, Luke. It's been years since something else brought a smile to my face." says Jessie.

"You smile right now." says Luke.

"Well...it's nice to meet ya, so I guess I'm kinda happy about that." says Jessie.

"Okay. Awesome." says Luke.

50 minutes later.

"I remember that I offered ya a fuck, so, do ya want it...?" says Jessie.

"Sure, that will definitely please my past self. The part of my soul who had that big freakin' crush on you." says Luke.

"Erotic. Let's go to the bathroom." says Jessie.

"This is special. I want it to be better than a porn-style fuck in the bathroom. We can go home to me. It's only a 12 minutes walk from here, babe." says Luke.

"Alright. Doin' it in a bed will be more cozy so who am I to say no here?" says Jessie.

12 minutes later in Luke's apartment.

"Nice apartment. And very clean." says Jessie.

"Thanks. I'm no longer the messy boy you remember." says Luke.

"Yeah." says Jessie.

"And over here...is the bedroom." says Luke as he open a door.

"Oh, sexy." says Jessie when she sees the nice manly bedroom that Luke has.

"I'm glad you like it, babe." says Luke.

"Let's get started." says Jessie as she take off her dress, revealing that she wear no bra and no panties.

"Okay." says Luke as he takes off his shirt and unzip his jeans so his big dick pop out.

"Wow! Nice size on that dick ya have." says Jessie. "You sure have turned into one hell of a sexy man."

Jessie's pussy get wet.

"And you're even more sexy than you were back in the days." says Luke.

Luke's dick get hard.

"Please, fuck me." says Jessie as she take a seat on the bed and lean back against the pile of pillows.

"Alright, babe." says Luke as he slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm! Sooo good..." moans Jessie, all horny and happy.

"Such a sweet pussy!" moans Luke in a deep manly tone.

"Thanks." moans Jessie.

"Do you like my dick?" says Luke.

"Yes, it's the best dick I've ever felt in my pussy." moans Jessie and that is the truth.

"Good." says Luke, fucking harder.

"Holy shit, yeah! That's sexy. Fuck me hard." moans Jessie.

"Ahhh...fuck, so damn nice." moans Luke.

"Very erotic...sexy!" moans Jessie.

Luke is happy. He's wanted to fuck Jessie for a long time and now that his dream finally comes true he does all he can to not cum too early. He want it to last as long as possible.

Jessie enjoy it too. She love being fucked hard by a big dick and that is exactly what she get with Luke.

"You're an awesome whore!" moans Luke.

"Thanks, man!" moans Jessie.

"I wish you were my girlfriend so I could bang you all porno-style like this every night, Jessica." moans Luke.

"Oh, do ya?" says Jessie, all sexy and erotic.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Luke.

"I can almost feel the tip of your dick all the way up in my tummy. Sooo damn sexy. You make me very horny." moans Jessie.

"I'm horny too, babe." moans Luke, fucking faster.

"Yay!" moans Jessie in sexual joy.

"Ahhh, shit, yeah!" moans Luke, all manly and horny.

"Mmmm! Do me, drill me, bang me, take me, fuck me...sooo fuckin' nice." moans Jessie.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Luke as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"Yes!" moans Jessie with pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

"That was awesome." says Luke.

"It truly was." says Jessie.

"Absolutely." says Luke as he pull out his dick from Jessie's pussy.

Luke's load of cum stay in Jessie's pussy.

"Jessica, I hope it was okay for me to cum in you." says Luke.

"Of course it was. I'm a whore." says Jessie.

"Okay." says Luke.

"What are Ravi, Emma and Zuri doin' these days?" says Jessie.

"Zuri study art in Sweden, Emma is a top model in France and Ravi has moved back to India where he run his own diner." says Luke.

"Seems like they're all have quite nice lives. I'm happy for 'em." says Jessie.

Luke gently pull Jessie into a hug as they both fall asleep.

In the morning when he wakes up, Luke is surprised to find no Jessie next to him in the bed.

"Jessica...?" says Luke.

No answer.

Luke finds a note on the nightstand.

He read it. It says "Sorry for leaving early, but I'm used to not staying long after a fuck. I hope you did really enjoy to drill my slutty pussy last night. It sure was good for me. Your dick is amazing. Kiss from Jessie, the whore."

"Well, it was very good. Guess I can't complain." says Luke.

Luke get up from bed and put on a black shirt and normal jeans.

"Cool that I was able to pleasure Jessica. I don't think she'd be a liar in her note to me." says Luke as he walk into the kitchen and drink some coffe to wake himself up properly and get his power back after the fucking he did with Jessie.

6 hours later, while Luke eat lunch at work, Jessie enter the room.

"Hi, Luke." says Jessie with a sweet smile.

"Hi, Jessica. Thanks for what we did. It was so good." says Luke.

Kate, one of Luke's co-workers understand that Luke and Jessie want a bit of privacy so she says "Have a good time." and then leave the room, talking her lunch with her.

"Who was that?" says Jessie as she take seat across the table from Luke.

"Her name is Kate Zeelah, she's working her too. Actually she's by boss." says Luke.

"Do you wanna fuck her? She's sexy." says Jessie.

"No and she's asexual." says Luke.

"Too bad that someone as hot as her doesn't love fucking." says Jessie.

"I guess, but she's not my type. You are." says Luke.

"Awww! Thanks." says Jessie with an erotic smile.

"Can I see it...your damaged eye?" says Luke.

"Sure. If ya don't feel sick from seein' such a disgusting thing." says Jessie as she briefly remove her eye patch, showing Luke the hole where her left eye used to be.

"No problem." says Luke with a smile. He like Jessie so much that he doesn't care that she only has one functioning eye,

"Thanks, man." says Jessie, happy that Luke like her sepite the fact that she's a one-eyed woman.

Jessie put the eye patch over the hole again.

"Wish you had a new left eye?" says Luke.

"Sometimes, but lookin' like this I stand out among other whores so I get more customers." says Jessie.

"Good. More money for you, babe." says Luke.

"Yeah." says Jessie.

"Nice." says Luke. "You're sexy even though you have only one eye."

"I'm glad ya think so." says Jessie.

"You still have you're sexy southern voice, big boobs, red lips and erotic pussy so there's no reason for me to not find you to be sexy as hell." says Luke.

"Awesome!" says a happy Jessie.

"Indeed, babe." says Luke.

"Luke, if ya want to I can stop being a whore and we could date. Sure, I'm older than you, but that's not a problem, right?" says Jessie.

"I do want that a lot." says Luke.

"Then it's a deal. From this very moment and for the rest of my life, I am your woman." says Jessie.

"Perfect." says a very happy Luke.

He has dreamed about this since the first time he ever saw Jessie.

"It will be an honor to be your babe." says Jessie.

"That's great. I love you, Jessica Vivianne Prescott." says Luke.

"Cool that ya still remember my middle-name. Few people even know it at all." says Jessie.

"Nothing can make me forget." says Luke.

"Awww! Sweet." says Jessie with a sexy smile.

"Oh, yeah!" says Luke with a smile of his own.

The next day.

Jessie moves in with Luke.

"I'm glad we can live together." says Luke.

"Me too." says Jessie.

Jessie wear a pink t-shirt and skinny jeans for the first time in years.

"Going back to none whore fashion, Jessica?" says Luke.

"Yeah, to celebrate that my whore days are over." says Jessie.

"Nice. Not that I hate your whore dress, but it's good to see you in normal clothes again." says Luke.

"Thanks, Luke." says Jessie.

"Let's drink some wine." says Luke.

"Sweet." says Jessie.

Luke open a bottle of Spanish red wine.

"Here." says Luke as he pour a glas of wine for Jessie and one for himself.

"Sexy." says Jessie as she take a sip. "Taste very nice."

"Alright, sexy woman." says Luke.

"I'm glad ya think that I'm sexy. Some guys wouldn't like to date a former whore who only has one eye." says Jessie.

"Yeah, but I'm one of those who would, at least in this case." says Luke.

"Ya really do love me, right...?" says Jessie.

"I've loved you since the first time I saw you, Jessica. You're the only one for me." says Luke.

"That's wonderful." says Jessie.

"You are so erotic." says Luke.

"You are handsome." says Jessie. "It's awesome that you've grown from a little boy to a macho sexy man."

"Thanks, babe." says Luke.

2 hours later.

"I'm going shopping." says Jessie as she grab Luke's car keys.

"Babe, can you drive? You're one-eyed, remember?" says Luke.

"Yeah, but I see good enough to drive a car without problems." says Jessie.

"Alright then. See you later." says Luke.

"Okay." says Jessie with a sexy smile.

Luke drink some beer.

"It's awesome that Jessie is finally my babe." says a happy Luke.

Luke eat a sandwich.

2 hours later, Jessie return home.

"I bought some new clothes for myself and this." says Jessie as she give Luke a gun.

"Why do I need this?" says Luke.

"So ya can protect me from guys who still think I'm a whore." says Jessie.

"Okay. Good thinking. Babe, you're awesome." says Luke.

"Thanks, so are you." says Jessie.

"I'm doing my best." says Luke.

"And I can't ask for more than that." says Jessie.

"Nice." says Luke.

"Let's fuck like horny bunnies." says Jessie as she takes off her t-shirt, jeans, bra and panties.

"With pleasure, Jessica." says Luke as he takes off his shirt, jeans and boxers.

Jessie bend forward over the couch.

Luke slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Jessie.

"I love you!" moans Luke.

"Holy shit, so damn sexy...!" moans Jessie.

"Oh, yeah!" moans a happy Luke.

"Drill my pussy with your large handsome schlong!" moans Jessie, all horny and happy.

"Sure, Jessie." moans Luke.

"You're awesome at fucking." moans Jessie.

"I think you're awesome as well." moans Luke.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Luke as he cum deep in Jessie's pussy.

"Mmmm, sooo sexy!" moans Jessie with pleasure as she get a sweet orgasm.

Almost 2 weeks later.

It's a nice Sunday morning and Luke is still sleeping.

"Happy sexy morning." says Jessie, wearing only a white push-up bra and pink sweatpants, as she enter the bedroom with breakfast for Luke.

"Thanks." says Luke as he sit up in bed.

Jessie place the food on the nightstand.

Luke starts to eat.

"Nice food and a sexy woman, what more can a guy ask for?" says Luke.

"Awww! Thanks." says Jessie.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" says Luke.

"I already did." says Jessie.

"Okay." says Luke.

"Yeah." says Jessie.

"Jessica, this is the best breakfast I've had in a long time." says Luke.

"Luke, nice that ya like it." says Jessie with a cute smile.

"Of course, babe." says Luke.

5 hours later.

Luke and Jessie have sex.

"Mmm, do me!" moans Jessie.

"Sure, Jessica." moans Luke, fucking Jessie's pussy hard.

"Holy shit, so sexy!" moans Jessie, all erotic.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Luke.

"I love ya." moans Jessie.

"I love you." says Luke.

"Mmm, you're so sexy!" moans Jessie.

"So are you." moans Luke.

"I'm glad ya think so." moans Jessie.

"Jes, you're very sexy and beautiful." says Luke. "I love you so fucking much."

"Awww!" says a happy Jessie.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
